


noise

by eternallygay



Series: #stanhoneypup (honeypup one shots) [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay, Honeypup, JooHyuk, Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, changkyun - Freeform, hyungwon - Freeform, joomin, leejooheon, leeminhyuk, minheon, monstax, relationship, shownu - Freeform, soft, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallygay/pseuds/eternallygay
Summary: in which jooheon falls for his loud neighbour.(but is very afraid of love)





	noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivalagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalagay/gifts).



> hi sweeties!! ^.^  
> it's sammi again i'm here with another honeypup
> 
> this one is for my favourite girl rae,, i've been working on it since the day we met irl in august but here it is!!!
> 
> i hope u enjoy i love u!!

“I’m sorry about that,” Jooheon feels the need to warn just about everyone that enters his apartment, and this boy in front of him is no exception. “The noise never really stops.”

Kihyun shakes his head, a forced and obviously uncomfortable smile on his pink lips. “It’s fine,” he attempts to assure his hookup partner, but it’s not very convincing as he follows it up by reaching to grab his jacket which had been pulled off in a haste just a moment earlier. “I, um, I should get going, anyway. It’s getting kind of late.”

“You just walked in,” Jooheon counters, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on the heels of his feet. “You sure you don’t want to stay? I could blast our own music or something for the time being.”

“I’m sure,” Kihyun attempts to nod apologetically, but the grimace on his face gives away how awkward he feels and how much he wants to get out of the place. “I’m sorry. My roommate will be wondering where I am.”

“It’s fine,” Jooheon sighs to himself; he feels as if he should be determined in making his hookup want to stay over, but instead he feels defeated. “It was nice seeing you.”

“Yeah,” that’s the last thing that Kihyun says before scurrying out of the apartment in a rush, and as soon as Jooheon closes the door behind him and locks it, he falls back onto the couch with a frustrated grunt.

“Oh, my god,” Jooheon almost shouts, hands rubbing over his face in annoyance as loud footsteps and faint yelling resonates from the apartment above him. “That’s the second fucking time this week.”

Jooheon had never met his upstairs neighbour, but he sure as hell hates whoever lives there. They ruin just about everything for him with how loud they always are, including his peaceful sleep, study time, and his hookups. Just earlier that week, Hyungwon had went running out of there before his jacket even came off. If anything, Kihyun’s denim hitting the floor had been a record.

After a moment of consideration and debating over whether or not to do what he’d been thinking about for the past few weeks, Jooheon groans, pushing himself off of his sofa and moving to his front door. Okay, so, he’ll go confront the neighbour. Sliding on his shoes and grabbing his keys, he pushes his way into the empty hallway, and the noise is already reduced due to not being directly beneath it.

He isn’t sure exactly what he’s going to say as he hops up the stairs two at a time, but he’s still determined to get through to him somehow. And so though he hasn't figured out how in the world he's going to do that, he still goes on a search for the douchebag’s apartment.

It’s not very difficult to locate, as loud music is blasting from behind the door reading 411A, and something that Jooheon isn’t sure he could consider singing.

Rolling his eyes, Jooheon bangs on the door a few times, and the door opens only a few seconds later, the noise still blaring in the background.

“Hello,” a tall, intimidating blond boy with big arms and a muscle tank tilts his head so innocently that Jooheon almost has to do a double take. “Do I know you?”

“No, um,” his words are awkward in a politely uncomfortable way, his voice too soft for someone about to file a noise complaint directly to the source. “I’m Lee Jooheon, I live in the apartment beneath you.”

“I’m Hoseok,” his eyes are curious, and he nods his head after a moment. “Shin Hoseok.”

“It’s, um, good to meet you,” Jooheon is stuttering more than he’d like, and he really wishes he would've planned something out before marching right up to this place. “Look, um, I’m sorry for appearing out of nowhere, but it’s just, like, the floors are really thin, and I can hear everything, and it’s really loud, and I was just wondering if you could turn the music down or something?”

“Oh! Yeah, that’s my roommate. Give me a second,” he smiles sympathetically, turning into the apartment and shouting, “Hyukkie, please quiet down!”

The volume lowers almost immediately, and he turns back to Jooheon.

“He is really loud, I’m sorry about him,” Hoseok reaches his arms above his head in a stretch, leaning against the doorframe. “I’ve had to get used to it. But you shouldn’t have to deal with that. I’m sure it’s not very fun.”

“It’s alright, I just really appreciate this. Thank you.”

“It was no issue,” Hoseok grabs the door, ready to shut it, and Jooheon realizes the conversation is finally coming to an end. “I’ll be sure he keeps the noise at a minimum.”

“Thank you,” he nods, and then the door is closed, and Jooheon is alone again, and he breathes out in relief.

The walk back to his own place is unusually silent, and he can’t help the little hop in his step as he enters his home again, the only noise able to be heard the clock ticking on the wall.

Alas, this lasts for three minutes. And then there’s a small shout, and the music comes back on, not as loud but still audible, and Jooheon yells a little bit, the realization that he won’t be escaping this for a while hitting him.

…

The library is almost completely empty when Jooheon sets eyes on possibly the cutest boy he’d ever seen.

He’d just been sitting there, attempting to study for his upcoming test and failing miserably, and after texting and getting for response from his best friend, Changkyun? he had resorted to admiring those actually able to study around him.

His eyes had only landed on one boy sitting at a table opposite him, or more, they had only been able to focus on him, everyone else not actually being of any importance once his attention had been set. He sits for a moment, admiring the blond haired, oversized-sweater wearing angel for a moment before sidling up into the seat next to him.

The blond looks up from his book in what seems to be an exasperated manner, and his pretty eyes sparkle in confusion as he peers at the stranger at his table.

Jooheon smiles slyly, and the first words out of his mouth are, “Are you my comforter? Because I’d really like to sleep with you.”

“Oh, my god,” the unknown boys’ eyebrows knit together and an amused expression paints it’s way across his face. He doesn't know whether he should be laughing or taking this seriously, and so he resorts to shaking his head. “That was the worst thing I’ve genuinely ever heard.”

Jooheon isn’t sure how he is supposed to respond to the strangers honest statement, but he isn’t offended. Really, he’d never used a pick up line like that in a library. Or while sober, for that matter. “Well, it was worth a try.”

“Well,” he repeats, narrowing his eyes slightly. He shuts his books, bluntly stating, “I’m not going to have sex with you.”

“Oh, god, of course not,” Jooheon gasps, eyebrows raised in what he pretends is surprise, and he holds a hand over his heart as if the words had deeply hurt him. “I mean, I would hope you’d at least let me take you to dinner first.”

The blond tilts his head, inspecting Jooheon for a moment before a small smirk pulls at his pink lips and he offers, “One more pick up line and if I like it, I’ll consider letting you come sit with me.”

Jooheon’s eyes twinkle with the challenge proposed to him, as he hadn’t quite expected to be presented with this opportunity. It only takes him a few moments pause in order to come up with another line, and he rests his elbow on the table. “Are you a book? Because I’d like to study you all day.”

The stranger contemplates the line with utmost criteria, and then finally he tilts his head in satisfaction. “That one was at least more fitting.”

Jooheon grins in success, unable to deny how accomplished he feels as he goes to collect his books from the other table so that he can join his new acquaintance. “I’m Jooheon, Lee Jooheon,” he introduces as he takes the seat at his side again, flashing what he finds is his most charming smile. “And you are?”

Eyes sparkling with amusement and interest and blond hair drooping across his face, he’s basically irresistible as he replies with, “Minhyuk. It’s good to meet you.”

...

to: minhyuk (library cutie)  
from: lee jooheon  
meet me at the library in twenty

Jooheon half didn’t expect Minhyuk to actually show up the following week, due to how reluctant he had proved to be when giving his number to the younger boy in the first place. But alas, when he arrives at the quiet study area, his eyes immediately spot the boy sitting at the table that they’d sat at just a week prior.

“I didn’t think you’d actually show,” Jooheon admits and he drops into the seat, slinging his backpack across the arm of the chair.

“I almost left,” Minhyuk teases, a sparkling expression drawn across his flawless features. “You tell me to meet with you in twenty, and you show up late.”

“My greatest apologies,” he exaggerates the extent of his words, eyes crinkling at the corners as he admires his new friends smile. “The bus was running late. I’ll be sure to make it up to you.”

“Oh, you better,” Minhyuk’s grin is genuine, and it’s nice to see that Jooheon’s presence isn’t annoying or unwanted, but rather enjoyed at this point. “I’m expecting an extravagant gift. You better deliver.”

“How about,” Jooheon raises his eyebrows, thinking of what to offer. And then he decides on something, and he tilts his head suggestively. “I take you for coffee after our study date?”

“Date, I’m not sure about,” Minhyuk opens one of his books, and he looks actually very pleased. “But coffee, I’ll definitely accept.”

Jooheon’s eyes light up, content, and he grins, unzipping his bag to grab a few of his own binders. “I’ll take it.”

…

“What do you mean you hate pop?” Minhyuk’s gasp is much too dramatic as his slender fingers grip the ceramic coffee mug, allowing the heat to warm his hands.

“I mean,” Jooheon is chuckling breathily, and he explains best he can, though he doesn't quite see a way to do so. “I just do not enjoy pop music.”

“I’m honestly offended,” the older shakes his head, taking a short sip of the steaming liquid. “How can you not like the classics?”

It’s then that Minhyuk opens his mouth, and he’s singing one of the songs that's on the radio, and Jooheon is sure that he’s heard it more than a million times, but this is for sure the most beautiful version he’s ever heard. Minhyuk sounds like an angel, and Jooheon is sure that if all pop sounded like this, he would listen to it constantly.

“What are you staring at?” Minhyuk asks a few minutes later, well after he’d finished singing, as the younger had kept his gaze on him for quite literally the entire time.

“Nothing, um,” Jooheon shakes himself out of his trance, and a smile pulls itself onto his lips. “Well, when you put it that way, I don’t hate it as much. Or at all, for that matter.”

Minhyuk is grinning at this point, eyebrows raised slightly as he holds his mug close. “Good. If I couldn’t get you to admit that, I most likely would have never stopped singing. And that would’ve gotten annoying.”

“I definitely wouldn’t get annoyed,” Jooheon smiles, looking into his hot tea for a moment before back up at the boy across from him. “Your voice is angelic. I could listen to it for hours.”

Minhyuk is staring at Jooheon’s features for a moment before he speaks. “You’re cute,” the words tumble from his mouth, and Jooheon is so taken aback at the fact that Minhyuk had been the one to say something such as that when he had been so hesitant at the beginning of their somewhat relationship.

“You’re cute, too,” Jooheon says after a minute, the sweetest look on his face.

Minhyuk scrunches his nose up, trying to fight off the smile on his face. “Shut up.”

…

It’s a week later when Minhyuk and Jooheon share their first kiss.

It’s almost midnight, and the library is empty except for them and one of the workers, Hyunwoo, who just happens to be Jooheon’s brother and allows them to stay late.

The two boys hadn't made any progress in their relationship, per se, however they had begun spending much more time together. With each other by their side just about every day since they met, they've basically become inseparable, yet nothing had advanced in the romance department.

Even so, Jooheon can’t help himself, and just about every time he finds himself in a trance, it’s because he’s staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. To be fair, under the dim lights, with the quietest atmosphere possible, his beauty is iridescent.

“When was the Great Gatsby published?” Jooheon is asking when he finally regains attention, looking down at the quiz booklet. However, Minhyuk doesn’t seem to be paying attention. “Hey, are you even listening?”

It’s then when something happens that the younger had been waiting for since he’d first seen the incredible boy. He feels fingers gently gripping his chin, and then tilting it forward, and then Minhyuk is leaning in without thinking about what he’s doing. It takes a long while for the situation to process in Jooheon’s mind, and then Minhyuk closes the gap, pressing his pretty pink lips —that he’d admired for probably hours on end— against the youngers for a brief moment.

Jooheon doesn't really know how to respond when they pull away, and so he just hums slightly for a moment. Before he can actually form any words, Minhyuk interrupts him, eyes avoiding the youngers stare.

“1925.”

“Hm?”

“The year the Great Gatsby was published. It was 1925.”

Jooheon is stunned as he looks back down at his notebook.

Neither of them bring the kiss up again.

(The next day, however, while Minhyuk is silently reading a book at his side, Jooheon slips his fingers into the blond’s testily, attempting to see his stance on their situation. Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate before gratefully accepting the contact, tightening his fingers and offering a little squeeze. He never looks up, though a small smile is tugging on his lips, and Jooheon is sure that Minhyuk can feel the joy radiating off of him.)

…

“Come on, love,” Jooheon coos, voice low, his arm thrown across the back of his almost-boyfriends chair. “If you don’t study, you’re not going to be prepared for the test tomorrow.”

“But I don’t want to,” Minhyuk complains, bottom lip jutting out unhappily as he stretches. He looks so adorable that Jooheon is tempted to give in. “I’m tired, I just want to go to sleep.”

When Minhyuk rests his head on his shoulder, peering up above him with sweet puppy dog eyes, the younger wants to give in and give the other a break. But he knows that if Minhyuk ends up failing, he’ll be pissed. And so he raises his eyebrows challengingly.

“How about this,” the younger says, and Minhyuk sits up straight, attention peeked due to the tone of Jooheon’s voice. “Every answer you get right, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Jooheon’s eyes are sparkling, and Minhyuk perks up at the proposition.

“How about every answer I get right, you buy me a coffee?” the older counters playfully after a long, drawn out moment.

Jooheon narrows his eyes teasingly. “Or you get a kiss.”

Minhyuk knows that he isn’t getting anywhere with his argument, but for amusements sake, he persists. “But I do indeed enjoy coffee.”

The younger shrugs, crossing his arms, though a fond smile can be seen across his face. “But I do indeed have to pay rent this month. For all I know, you could know all these answers. Do you know how much fifty coffees would cost?”

Minhyuk seems to contemplate this for a moment before grinning. “Fine. I accept this deal.”

“Good,” Jooheon beams adoringly. “Now tell me who the first president of the United States was.”

The look on Minhyuk’s face proves that he most definitely doesn't know the answer, and his eyebrows knit together in thought as he tries to come up with some sort of answer. “Obama?”

Jooheon’s laugh is breathy in disbelief, and he shakes his head. “No.”

The older groans, leaning into Jooheon’s side with a sigh. He’s silent for a moment, and before the younger can quiz him again, he cups his face softly, brushing a thumb over his lips. He leans in, and for a second, he’s ecstatic, because he believes that Jooheon will give in and he’s succeeded in stealing a kiss. But at the last minute Jooheon is pushinf him away by his chest, a mischievous grin on his face as he chuckles.

“Not until you get an answer right!”

Minhyuk pouts in distaste, crossing his arms. “This is going to be a long night.”

…

Changkyun furrows his eyebrows as he peers over at his best friend. “Why don’t you just go talk to the person that lives there? Tell them to tone it down or something.”

Jooheon groans through a mouthful of popcorn, grabbing the television remote to pause the movie playing; though the action is pointless, as none of the dialogue can be heard what with the unneeded rock music blasting from above, even with the tv’s volume cranked up. “I did. I talked to someone, Hoseok, a nice guy. I asked about the noise and he said it was his roommate. Told him to turn it down, but the noise never ended up stopping. Permanently, at least. Sometimes he has the decency to turn it down, like, three ticks.”

“What a douche,” Changkyun raises his eyebrows, carding a hand through his newly dyed hair. “That must be fucking annoying.”

“It is,” Jooheon nods, a sigh tumbling from his lips as he stares at the frozen picture on the television screen. “I’ve been going to the library just about every day for the past few weeks.”

“Whoa,” Changkyun’s eyes are widened immediately in shock. “The noise has been going on for months and you’ve dealt with it. Why are you now suddenly spending your oh so important time there? I know you, and you take any chance you can to avoid the library.”

Jooheon’s face flushes and he shakes his head. His best friend knows him too well. “There’s, um, no reason.”

Realization flashes across Changkyun’s features and he audibly gasps. “Hey, what is it? You’re hiding something from me!”

Jooheon disagrees intensely. “No, of course I’m not.”

Changkyun’s disbelief is tangible. “Jooheon.”

Jooheon is smiling shyly, and finally he gives in, offering a shrug and tugging the blanket at his feet up and over himself. “Okay, fine.”

“Spill.”

Jooheon’s exhale is loud. “I met a guy.”

Changkyun’s interest is peaked. “Did you hook up?”

“No,” Jooheon shakes his head, tucking the blanket around him. “No.”

Changkyun looks taken aback. “Really? So you keep going back to the library to see someone that you haven't slept with yet?”

“No. Well, yes. I mean,” Jooheon is confusing himself, “Yes, we’ve been seeing each other, and no, we haven't slept together.”

“Wow,” the younger scoffs, extremely amused by the situation. “He must be something special if you’re interested and not just looking for sex.”

“Changkyun-ah!” Jooheon gasps, chucking a pillow across the couch at his nosey best friend. “That was uncalled for!”

Changkyun shrugs nonchalantly. “You know it’s true.”

“Well,” Jooheon takes a moment to consider this. “Yeah. He is…special, I think. I like him.”

The younger looks intrigued despite his joking attitude. “Tell me more about him.”

Jooheon’s heart flutters, and he purses his lips while thinking about how to describe the relationship. “I started hitting on him a few weeks ago, and he was a little hesitant at first. And then we actually got close, and it was never really platonic, and then he kissed me. And we’ve been kind of…together ever since? Nothing is official, yet, I don't think.”

“Do you want it to be?” Changkyun crosses his legs. “Official, I mean.”

Jooheon has quite obviously thought about it a lot, and his answer is almost immediate. “Yeah, I do.”

…

“Hey, love,” Minhyuk calls, a small grin on his face as he reaches over Jooheon’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

Jooheon’s voice is raspy and tired when he replies, eyes drooping closed. “Hey, baby.”

“You look tired,” Concern covers Minhyuk’s face. “Did you not sleep well?”

“Not really,” Jooheon hums softly, chin resting in his hand. “There’s someone in the apartment above me that is always really loud, and it keeps me up. I haven’t had a good nights sleep in the past three weeks.”

“What a douche,” Minhyuk repeats Changkyun’s words from the previous day, and he leans in to give Jooheon the softest kiss possible. “Have you talked to him?”

“His roommate,” Jooheon shrugs sleepily, pulling Minhyuk on for a lazy hug and resting his head on his shoulder. “It didn’t change anything, though.”

“Well,” the older sighs, stroking his almost-boyfriend’s hair. “He sounds like an asshole.”

“He is a fucking asshole. Like,” he raises his voice mindlessly, clenching his fists, “it’d be one thing if there were no complaints and he didn't know, but he knows it bothers people,” Jooheon inhales a deep breath. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blow up like that. I’m just - I’m really tired.”

“It’s okay, love,” his voice is soothing, and Jooheon could fall asleep to it. “It’s alright.”

“Anyway,” Jooheon finds himself saying involuntarily. “How did your test go?”

Minhyuk’s hesitant to change the subject, but when Jooheon offers a sweet smile, he’s beaming. “You’ll be glad to know that I aced it. All because of you.”

The younger’s face lights up with the news. “Really? That’s awesome, love. I told you studying would pay off.”

Minhyuk pouts playfully, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah, yeah. You owe me a shitload of kisses for all of the ones you denied me last night.”

Jooheon nudges him, a joking gasp leaving his mouth. “I only denied them when you got questions wrong!”

The older narrows his eyes, but rather than retorting a smart remark, he just leans forward to connect their lips, and the warmth makes Jooheon wake up a little, and he’s a little more attentive, leaning into the action and winding an arm around Minhyuk’s waist.

“That’s more like it,” the blond hums when they pull away, hand brushing against Jooheon’s cheek. “Hey, do you want to come over tonight? We could grab takeout, watch some movies. Maybe you’ll actually get some sleep for once, without that asshole neighbour.”

Jooheon can feel his heart start to beat a little faster with nerves, as they’d never been to each other's places yet, and he takes a moment too long in his thoughts to answer the question.

“Honey?”

Jooheon returns to reality with a fond smile on his lips, and he nods. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

…

The entire bus ride, which happens to be oddly familiar, is full of Minhyuk talking animatedly about his test and how it had gone and the questions on it and this one girl who cheated but didn’t get in trouble. Jooheon listens adoringly, Minhyuk’s hand warm in his own, and he tries not to wonder so much about why he knows the vehicle route off by heart.

Soon enough, the bus comes to a stop, and Jooheon can feel his heart in his throat as they climb off at the same bus stop Jooheon finds himself at just about every day in his way home from the library.

His large apartment building looms above them, and he can barely breathe as they near it and push inside.

Minhyuk waves at one of the other tenants as they leave, a polite smile on his lips. And then the blond leads the way to the elevator, and skillfully avoids the one that Jooheon knows is at least three times slower.

The two of them get into the elevator, and Jooheon can’t help but stay silent, his brain working a million miles per second in order to figure out what’s going on. This increases when Minhyuk presses the button with the number four on it, and as the contraption ascends, he starts wondering if this is a joke. Did Minhyuk talk to one of his friends? Changkyun, maybe? No, that couldn’t be. Jooheon hasn't given either of them specific details about the other.

So what happened?

When they step out of the elevator on the fourth floor, Jooheon breathes out, thinking about how maybe this is just a coincidence, and nothing is wrong. It’s good, even, that he maybe-boyfriend lives so close, right?

But then Minhyuk is dragging him down a barely recognizable hallway, and he stops outside apartment 411A, and Jooheon’s heart drops immediately.

“You…you live here?”

Minhyuk turns around, kind of confused as to why Jooheon had asked such a question, and he pushes the door open to enter as he speaks. “Yeah. Have for a year or so. Ten months?”

The two of them walk into the apartment, but Jooheon is hesitant, pulling his shoes off much slower than Minhyuk, and keeping his jacket held in his hand testily. “I live in this building.”

“Wait, really?” the words seem to excite Minhyuk, and his face lights up as he moves into the kitchen. He grabs two glasses and fills them both with water, placing them down on the counter and taking a sip of his own. “Where do you live?”

“Um,” Jooheon eyes the glass, and then decides that he’s not very thirsty. “Directly below you.”

Minhyuk pauses, and then his face drops as well. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So, I’m the one…”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” the older looks uncomfortable, and an apologetic look crosses his face. “I’m, um, really sorry, then. I didn’t know it was such a bother. When Hoseok asked me to turn it down, I thought it was because he was busy or something. I didn’t know other apartments could hear it. I’m…really sorry.”

“No,” Jooheon shakes his head, because quite honestly, he’d waited for an apology from the obnoxious music player in the apartment above for forever, yet now, with the guilty look ruining his almost-boyfriend’s features, he feels wrong about ever wanting such a thing. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t know.”

“Still,” Minhyuk puts his cup down, and the glass makes a little clink against the marble counter. “I apologize.”

Jooheon smiles softly. “It’s okay, Minhyuk,” as if to prove this, the younger crosses the room, pulling Minhyuk into a hug and offering him a soft kiss, “really.”

“Okay,” Minhyuk finally cracks a smile, and he nuzzles his head into Jooheon’s shoulder. “I’ll keep it down from now on.”

“Thank you,” the smile on Jooheon’s face is genuine.

The room falls silent for a moment, but then Jooheon starts laughing softly.

“What?” Minhyuk is asking, but the sound is contagious, and soon he’s giggling along.

“Nothing, I just,” he pauses, pursing his lips, “Just thinking about my luck right now. Going to the library to escape such noise, and then ending up meeting you, who happens to be the one creating the noise in the first place. Sounds like a fucking novel.”

“Or reality show,” Minhyuk suggests, eyes sparkling. “It could be called, ‘Falling in Love with my Loud Neighbour’.”

Jooheon is chuckling along with all of this, but then he seems to realize something, and he freezes.

Falling in love.

Is that what he’s doing?

What even is love?

Jooheon had never considered it, nor had he considered himself to ever be in it. He’s never been the type of guy to stay interested in anyone for a long while, and so this…this thing with Minhyuk is new for him. Which he had been totally willing to try out.

But love?

The thought alone sends a cold shiver up his back, and he jolts away from Minhyuk, shaking his head.

“What, what is it?” the older asks, his voice concerned, and this would've calmed Jooheon down in any other circumstance, but now he’s freaking out about how much Minhyuk actually cares, and so he stumbles to the front door. “Jooheon, talk to me.”

“I,” Jooheon can barely see straight, and so finding coherent words is an entire other story. While he attempts to pull an explanation past his lips, he fumbles to get his shoes back on, and then he’s grabbing his jacket. “I, c-can’t. I have to…I have to go.”

Before Minhyuk can protest anymore,  
Jooheon is gone, the door slamming shut behind him with a small echo following it.

…

“Jooheon, right?” Hoseok’s voice is friendly on the Friday of the next week. His long, grey t-shirt is tucked into ripped black jeans, and he nods as he leans against the doorframe. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh, um,” Jooheon shakes his head awkwardly when he spots the worn out running shoes on his feet and the jacket in his grip. “Were you on your way out?”

“Just heading out to meet my boyfriend,” Hoseok shoves a hand in his pocket, tilting his head in curiosity. “But that’s alright, he can wait a moment. Did you need something?”

“Sorry, um, yeah,” the younger is stuttering uncomfortably, and he nervously tugs on the baseball cap atop his dark locks. “Is Minhyuk home?”

The fact that Jooheon knows his roommate doesn’t quite seem to surprise Hoseok, and he shuffles out of the way so that Jooheon can enter the home. “He’s in his room.”

“Thank you,” Jooheon slips his shoes off, tucking them against a wall politely and Hoseok slides his jacket on.

“It’s no problem. Have fun, okay?” Hoseok offers a large grin as he makes his way out of the apartment. “But not too much fun. I’ll be back in an hour.”

With a wink, Hoseok is gone and the door is shut behind him, leaving Jooheon in silence with a very, very red face.

Before going to find Minhyuk in his room, Jooheon takes a moment to catch his breath. At this point, it’s not that he’s unsure of things; he took over a week to think things over and figure out what he wanted. Now, he’s just worried about being rejected by this boy that he cares so deeply about.

With a deep breath, he goes to find the blond, stopping outside a door with the words Minhyukkie’s Room scrawled across a dry erase board, and he knocks quietly.

Some music lowers, music low enough that Jooheon hadn’t heard it before, and then Minhyuk is shouting for whoever it is to come in.

“Hey,” Jooheon’s voice is shaky when he walks into the room, his heartbeat so loud that he’s sure Minhyuk can hear it.

“Hi,” Minhyuk’s voice isn't the cheery tone it usually is, and Jooheon already misses it. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” the younger moves closer, taking a tentative seat on the bed. “About things.”

“Like what?”

“Minhyuk-”

“What is there to talk about?”

“Minhyuk, look-”

“No,” Minhyuk takes a deep breath, sitting up and crossing his legs and dropping his head into his hands. “Do you know how worried I was? You left in a rush, ignored all my messages and calls, and refused to answer when I went to your house. You wouldn’t talk to me for a week. If you didn’t want to be with me, you could’ve just said…”

“No, oh my god, no,” Jooheon scoots closer reaching forward and carefully grabbing one of Minhyuk’s hands. “That's not it at all. I want to be with you so much. It was just…you said something about falling in love, and that freaked me out.”

“I’m,” Minhyuk tilts his head on confusion, eyes full of insecurities. “I’m sorry?”

“No, you have nothing to be sorry about,” the younger squeezes Minhyuk’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it gently. “It’s just, I’ve never gone steady or anything with anyone. This is all new to me. And I don’t really know how I’m supposed to be acting. The thought of love used to scare the hell out of me, hence why I freaked out. I needed to figure my shit out. But I’m here now. I’ve dealt with it. And it was shitty of me to ignore you like that, but I’m back. And I will go steady or fall in love or basically give anything a shot…as long as I get to be your boyfriend.”

Minhyuk’s eyebrows shoot up and he bites his lip. “Boyfriend?”

Jooheon loses confidence, and his face heats up. “Yes. If you’ll have me.”

The olders face is immediately lit up, and he’s grinning, and he throws his arms around his boyfriend. “Yes, of course.”

And there, with his arms encircling his boyfriends waist and his lips pressed against Minhyuk’s, falling in love doesn’t seem so scary anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!  
> it's a different writing style than usual?? they're different transitions that i'm not really used to but i hope it worked out!
> 
> i apologize for being gone so long, i should be back to updating more frequently than i have been.
> 
> i love u!!!!


End file.
